


Marshmallows

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Marshmallows

“You’re basically a marshmallow,” Patton muttered while nuzzling into Remus’ neck, “Perfect for cuddling.” He squeezed Remus’ torso as tight as he could to emphasize his point. 

“I think you have a bit of role confusion,” Remus laughed out. 

“No really, you’re squishy and soft. I love you,” Patton mumbled. He was on the verge of sleep, his eyelashes were trying to rest against his cheekbones but he kept trying to stay awake. 

“Squishy and soft, like a tit,” Remus joked, “Maybe it is a compliment!”

Patton scrunched his face, though he was used to Remus’ unfiltered thoughts, it still caught him off guard sometimes. “Yucky.”

“What so yucky about boobs? They feed babies. And you’re basically a baby-”

“Nope!” Patton sat up while covering his ears, “I don’t need that image tonight, Remus.” 

The Duke reached to stroke Patton’s back. “I’m sorry. Come lay back down, Sugar, I’ll behave.” 

Patton looked behind him suspiciously. “All night?” 

“Well,” Remus slyly smiled, “Maybe just until you’re asleep, then I’ll go pull some pranks on everyone to make up for being nice.” 

Patton sighed, but crawled back to Remus to cuddle into him. “You’re a butthead.” 

Remus gasped in feigned shock, dramatically bringing a hand to his chest. “Such language, Patton! And I thought I had a foul mouth.” 

“Shush, marshmallow,” Patton poked Remus’ nose, “I’m trying to sleep.” 

Remus quieted, petting Patton’s hair as he drifted off to sleep. Patton’s innocent look increased threefold in his sleep. His lips opened barely, pronouncing their soft, pink shape. His breathing was slow, causing his breath to tickle against Remus’ neck. Every now and then he let out a high pitched whine, like a mewling kitten. 

Remus would never admit it out loud, to anyone, but he was tempted for just that once to stay in bed. He felt…settled, which was rare. He laid in further in the bed, careful not to disturb Patton. He carefully kissed the gentle side’s forehead, smiling to himself when a sleepy smile crossed the other’s face. 

“Marshmallows…” Patton sighed dreamily. 


End file.
